Human Spirit 4
Though Tai Lung had the purple bead made into pills, he was not able to sell them for fear someone would think he was the one that stole the bead from the monster. Instead, he was able to make about 800 of the purple pills before he ran out of bead. Tai Lung now only had red and purple pills in his bad along with his coins. Using purple pills and training on the side, Tai Lung was able to almost reach a power level of 3000 in two weeks. Tai Lung spent those two weeks primarily making the pills and not much else. Though because it was a slow time, Brutus was given a few days for himself. Brutus had two forms, Second Stage Spirit Mutation and Third Stage Spirit Mutation. Both of these gave him his own appearance and he could do whatever he wanted, but First Stage Spirit Mutation was reserved for when completing task posing as Tai Lung. Second Stage would be his good guy appearance and Third Stage would be his bad guy appearance, though sometimes he needed third stage to deal with monsters. Brutus went to a village a bit away from the town they were staying at and made another wall around a it for 30,000 coins. At this point though, it was not very much money for him. He also sold a purple pill for 100,000 coins and flashed his coins as much as he could in another nearby village. 30,000 coins would last a family a month, but Brutus managed to use all of it in two days. Brutus then went back to the town. While going about his daily business, trying to sell pills or fighting monsters, some people approached him. It was some guards from the lord's mansion and they wanted to speak with Tai Lung there. Tai Lung knew that Brutus would get him out if something dangerous happened, and he had all the purple pills in his bag so he just needed that to not be taken away from him. Tai Lung went with them on a walk that only took a few minutes but took them to a guard post outside the mansion. They told Tai Lung to wait there for a bit and they would be right back. A while after, Tai Lung felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, but when he turned around he saw that a rock had fallen from the ceiling. When the guards came back, they had a report of a particularly dangerous monster growing in the east that would need to be dealt with, and they heard that he was the kind of person interested in that. Tai Lung took a look at the bounty. 320 star monster on the outside of a village, 5,000 coins bounty for a quick solution. Tai Lung took the bounty and went back home to think it over. Anything he was doing before the guards stopped him could wait. Somewhere in a crowded bar two men and two women are speaking. "Sweetie, we got it just like you wanted, but something must be wrong." "Right, If says he has two spirit animals, and one of them is a human spirit." "Honey, what is the other spirit?" The two friends of Shun Min are with the two guards that stopped Tai Lung. "That just the thing, we don't know what it is." "But the crystal tells you the name, what did it say?" Everyone knows a spirit crystal will telepathically tell the holder what the power level and spirit animal name is of the first person that touched it. "It's called an apostle. I've never heard of that before though." "You think it is a legendary beast spirit?" "It could be a great monster like in the old times." "Well, what was his power level?" "It was only 3500." "But what tier?" "First" Both the friends of Shun Min are shocked. To have that many pills and having gone to fight the giant land strider but only have a power level of 3500 first tier. At most, 3500 power levels would be able to defeat a monster with 35 star levels. "Then his second spirit animal must be something immensely powerful, something we can't even understand." "A legendary beast..." "A great monster..." 43 days later. Tai Lung is now at a power level of first tier 5500. The beast was killed in the village with no problem, and the reward was rejected. Tai Lung felt like doing something nice, so he settled with the best meal the village could provide. Tai Lung comes home like he does every day, but today there are two people there. The two women friends of Shun Min. Shun Min is also at the table, but they don't have any cloth their working on. "Welcome home Tai Lung." One of the women says to him. "Hey Tai Lung?" Shun Min has a question for Tai Lung. He does not know what she could want to ask him that needed her two friends to be there. "Yes?" "What is an apostle?" Tai Lung does not understand. First of all, how could she find out about Brutus being an apostle? "It's like a job." "No! It's a creature!" One of Shun Min's friends shouts out, but quickly puts her hand over her mouth. "So I see this is your doing." Tai Lung glares at the woman. "Tai Lung, they know about the human spirit, but they also know about the apostle. We have the spirit crystal right here." "Let me take a look." Tai Lung walks forward and picks up the crystal that Shun Min touched with her bare hands. When he picks it up, 3 things come into his mind. "3500, human, apostle". Tai Lung is utterly confused. Brutus is the human spirit, and who is the apostle? No, Brutus is the apostle, but who is the human spirit? This would explain how Brutus is able to take over at will, and how he otherwise does not act like a normal human spirit.... But why has the human spirit never came out? Human spirits usually try to take over when the spirit host is unconscious, but his human spirit has never done that. "Shun Min, can just the two of us speak?" "Sure." Shun Min motions for her two friends to leave and they exit the house. Now it is just Shun Min sitting at the table and Tai Lung standing next to it on the other side. "I know that the human spirit is an apostle, but I thought it was just a title like blacksmith, not a different spirit animal all together." "Then you don't know what the human spirit actually is?" "What I thought was the human spirit always introduced himself as a human spirit, but he called himself an apostle once, so I don't know what to think." "In truth, we three didn't know anything about what an apostle is, so it might very well be the human spirit is the one you have seen before and the apostle is dormant." "No, if you didn't know what the apostle is how would my human spirit? The human spirit is what I have not seen before." "Should we try to bring it out?" "I don't think there is a method to forcibly enter second stage spirit mutation, and even if we did, the apostle would take over." "Maybe we should find an expert?" "An expert on what? Human spirits? Don't make me laugh." There would not be any research on human spirits. Nobody cared about those people. The only reason Tai Lung had a beautiful woman with him was because he was strong and the only young spirit host she had seen in her village. Everything in his life that was good came from Brutus, and him being an apostle would not change that.